A Study In Christmas
by rainbowmac246
Summary: John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are fourth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is Christmas break, leaving romance, friendship, and adventures to be solved and trailed. Sherlock has a crush on his John. Potter!lock AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is Mac here, bringing you a potter!lock Fanfic. There's nothing bad yet, YET. The rating will stay at T for future…. Happenings. The T now is just for cursing and general advising. Don't be afraid to leave a review if you see something wrong! C:

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle was a buzz, even with it being half empty during the break. People were kissing under mistletoe, singing carols with the ghosts, and happy to be able to have free time to enjoy the holidays.

John Watson, a 4th year Gryffindor, was in the common room, reading a rather well written book. He was wearing a red and gold sweater, curled up in an arm chair near the peacefully crackling fire. He was so absorbed in his book, He didn't noticed a familiar raven haired boy walk through the common room painting and sprawl on the floor in front of him.

"Hello John." Sherlock said, his voice muffled by the carpet. John looked up, slightly startled by the boy's voice. He sat down his book and smiled. "What have you been up to Sherly?" John said, stretching and rubbing his injured aching shoulder. "Bored." was the response from the what-seemed-to-be 5 year old. John laughed and got up to stroke the fire, being careful not to step on Sherlock.

"How did you get in anyways?" John asked, knowing he always got the same answer. It was somewhat more of a tradition now. Sherlock had flipped over onto his back and was aimlessly waving his hawthorn wand in the air muttering under things under his breath. "It was elementary John. The passwords recently have been focused around the goblin wizard war, and have been in a boring pattern ranging from famous warlords to the locations and general names. After a few misses, It was plainly obvious."

John shook his head in disbelief. This kid was as good as you could get. There was no such thing as a secret anymore. "You amaze me every time." He said, making the fire slightly warmer with a few good pokes. Sherlock didn't respond, and had turned his eyes to look at John. He was no relationship god, but he knew from looking there was something special about John. He had never let anyone on, but he, asexual Sherlock Holmes who could figure out what you did wrong in your potion by how many times you blink, was in love. He had never let anyone on, as it was still confusing to Sherlock himself. He planned to confess to John today, though he had his doubts. It was Christmas Eve after all. And, he was scared. What if John said no? Or it just became awkward?

Sherlock continued to ponder his thoughts, until a small bang went off. Sherlock jumped up and realized it was him who had created the noise, accidently firing up a random spell under his breath and blowing a hole in a small window. Cool gusts of air and small white teardrop snowflakes blew in quietly, adding a slight chill to the room. John raised an eyebrow, and quickly looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it. It wasn't busy during the holidays, but John could have sworn he heard several pairs of shoes and feet rustling from the dorms above, quickly pattering down the stairs.

"Hurry now John!" Sherlock said, as he repaired the window. He quickly grabbed his coat and bag, and rushed out the painting door to the safety of the maze like castle. John stifled a giggle, as this usually happened. Being a Ravenclaw, he wasn't technically supposed to be in the common room at all. He quickly slipped into his shoes, grabbed his scarf and robes, and dashed out of the now warming up room. He glanced around and spotted Sherlock waiting in a small nearby alcove with window seats. It was lightly decorated with Christmas doings, giving off an eerie sparkle.

John went and sat down next to Sherlock. Snow flowed past the window. Faint echoes of Christmas Carols echoed off the stone walls. A strange smell of peppermint wafted through the air. "Ah, Christmas." John said, leaning back until his blonde hair touched the window. "John. There is something I must tell you." Sherlock said, He fiddled with his blue and silver scarf and stared the blonde in the eyes.

"I…"

A/N: Haha cliff hanger. Kinda. I'm sorry for the shortness, I was under pressure and reallllllly had to get this idea down before I imploded. I promise most of the update will be longer. I also swear to update every Saturday if I can. C: BYE! –Flees away in the Tardis-**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AAAH! Thank you all for the few reviews, It means so much to me! As a treat I'm sneaking on at school to give you guys an update. C: This chapter won't dissapoint, I promise you.**

"I..."

Sherlock tried staring into John's deep brown eyes. "I propose we make a trip to Hogsmead, Christmas treat." Sherlock said, regaining his posture. John gave him a curious look. "Ok Sherly." John said, shrugging. "We'll head this way." Sherlock said, getting up without a thought and walking off. John sighed and follow the raven haired boy down a familiar hallway. "What do you want to do once we get to Hogmead?" John asked, keeping up the Sherlock's quick pace. "Nothing much, we could go see the shrinking shack, Also I need to stop by honeydukes." He said absent-mindedly. Why had he froze up? That was not like him. He was fiften for god's sake, he could express his feeling fine! He didn't usually have a problem with it.

John and Sherlock walkwed quietly down the hall after that. John could tell something was on Sherlock's mind, and he was close to imposible to being human when he went ino thinking mode. They rounded a few more hallways and stair cases until they made in out into the outer grounds of Hogwarts. The cool air blew briskly, making John's face slightly pink. The snow drifted silently down, leaving small teardrops in Sherlock and John's hair. John brushed it out, feeling his body heat melt the small now flakes into puddles. Sherlock payed no attenion to the small vistors in his hair, partly because it was thick and didn't make his scalp cold.

The duo walked through the ground of Hogwarts, heading down familiar paths, nodding hello to a few people John knew. "Molly has been snogging Jim again." Sherlock said smuggly, pointing to a small mousy girl in Hufflepuff. "How could you possibly know that?" John said, an amused smile creeping on his face. "Just her eyes and her lipstick. Despite the cold, which doesn't really affect your eyes, her pupils are dilated. Her faint lipstick that she always wears is slightly smudged, but only on the botto and too far to be her eating or biting her lip, therefore someones mouth- "

John cut him off. "I really didn't need to know that Sherly." He said, rolling his eyes. "It's not even our buisness who she's been snogging." John said, giving Sherlock a stern look. Sherlock didn't respond, and just frowned that John hadn't let him continue his deduction. The slightly uneven grounds started to become flatter, as the familiar Hogsmead trail with small stone walls began to form around them. The snow was slightly thicker, and their snow war breaths puffed out in cold white clouds. Colorful lights and laughs could be heard in the distance, indentifing Hogsmead only about a ten more minute walk.

Sherlock took his wand out and practiced some spells, casting small snow animals to run around. The wind picked up slighly, making John shiver and move closer to Sherlock for warmth. Sherlock flinced, but didn't move away, allowing John to be closer to him. Sherlock blushed slightly when His hand brushed against John's forcing him move to the side before he did something embarassing. John raised an eyebrow slightly but didn't question the raven haired boy. There was a blur in the near distance and some cruel laughing. Before John knew what was happening, they were apon them. It was Moriarty and his gang.

John and Sherlock only had a few friends, even though John was a nice guy, Sherlock managed to scare most fo those who werent easily offended off. Molly was one of those friends, even if she wasn't with them all the time. John had frowned at Molly when she told him she was dating Jim, since everyone knew that he was a no good. He did respect her though, and let her do what she wished, only giving advise when she needed. This didn't help the fact that Jim and his friends were total bastards, especially Sherlock.

Sherlock caught his breath when he saw the people approching them. He instantly reconized Jim, Sebastian, and a few other asshats. Jim always had some new person or another. He caught his breath and grabbed John's arm, attempting to steer around them. "Not so fast Johnny-boy." Jim said, pushing John out of Sherlock's grasp. "Where do you two lovebird's think your'e going?" He said in his thick scottish accent, "Were not-" John said, trying and failing at democracy as usual. "Fuck off Moriarty." Sherlock spat at the older year, despite him being shorter and more gaunt then the bad guy and his fellow Slytherins.

"Fiesty. Oh fine, I think I will," Jim said with a smirk slowly, turning around slowly. Right before he completely stepped away, He reached over and punched Sherlock square in the face. Sherlock let out a little wail and fell smack on his back, the force of the blow unexpected. A few drops of blood scattered the snow white ground. "Tsk tsk, I hate getting my hands dirty." Jim said with a frown. John growled and tried to assult the older boy, only to be smacked by Jim's first hand man Sebastian. He landed ontop of Sherlock with a small smack. The Slytherins luaghed and walked away, leaving the two boy on top of each other.

**A/N: AAAHRG ALMOST TO THE GOOD PART! Sorry for cutting off once again, But it will all work out. Review if you want, It gives me lots of hope to continue 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. I am quite sorry for leaving you at that point, but alas, school was silly and I only had a brief moment for typing the last chapter. I would also like to apologize for the spelling errors, there is so much more than I thought. D: Cheers, hope you enjoy and review! Oh, and this is strictly John's POV right now. I have to add, this is my first time writing smut, so no hate please!**

John lay atop Sherlock, his warmth mingling with Sherlock's. His face was inches from Sherlock, and he could feel his warm breath on his face. His nose ached a bit, but nothing compared to Sherlock's. The pale boy's nose was gently covered in scarlet, the color dripping lightly onto the snow. John quickly fumbled to find his wands in the slightly baggy coat he was wearing. "_Episkey." _ He muttered, watching as the healing spell quickly fixed Sherlock's bloody nose. John was pleased with his work, as he had gotten a knack for healing recently.

John quickly realized that he was laying on top of Sherlock. And that he felt something pressing against his lower leg. And that Sherlock's face was beet red, and only about 5 or 6 inches away from his. "Er.. We should get up now." Sherlock said awkwardly, shifting his legs rolling the smaller boy off him. 'Probably just the cold weather making him flushed.' John told himself, quickly scattering up from the boy, slightly blushing himself. Despite Sherlock's protests , he helped the lean boy sit up and lean against the near by stone wall. He sat down next to him and leaned closely to examine his fixed nose. "Is it alright? It seems alright right now. Do you have any bruises? You don't bruise easily but-" John rambled on, trying to think of anything but what just happened.

Sherlock put his face in his hands and muttered. "God John you're hopeless." "- I don't think it will need ice, the spell healed it good enough-" John was about to suggest going back when Sherlock suddenly reached up and grasped the blonde haired boy's face in between his gloved hands. "Sherlock! What are yo-" He was cut off as he felt Sherlock's lips meet his. He let out a surprised noise and turned bright red. '_Oh god. He's kissing me. What, no no. Focus. Oh look, the wall seems to have grown some moss despite the cold-' _At this point John couldn't seem to think. He tried to glance back at the wall, but his face was being held captive by Sherlock's hand and oh, and the way Sherlock's lips were slowly moving against his, it was making him melt inside.

John decided to give up. Being stubborn, this was not a common factor. But it was too much to take anymore. Sherlock was kissing him and he was enjoying it. Kiss now, think later. John slowly began pushing back, wrapping his fingers in the taller boy's curls, closing his eyes in bliss. He could feel every little crease of his friends lips, including the prominent cupids bow dip on the top. God did it feel so wonderful. John let out a groan. This wasn't going fast enough for him. He gently took his tongue and cascaded the top of his friend's lips, trying not to break contact. Sherlock's eyes flew open in surprise at the contact, and gently pulled away, a fire lit in his eyes.

"Er.. S-Sorr-" John said, nervous at the strange light in his friends eyes. He could say no more, because Sherlock then grabbed John's hands and pinned him to ground. "Oi! What do you-" John started as Sherlock quickly loomed on top of him. His widened as he saw the raven haired boy smirk and lean close to him. "_Merry Christmas, John Watson." _He whispered in his baritone voice. Before John could say anything else, he quickly pressed his lips back onto the boy's. John could feel the taller boy pressing against him, a now very clear now bulge pressing against John's lower stomach, and it wasn't his wand either. He groaned as Sherlock slowly moved his tongue against his friends lips, practically begging to explore his mouth. 'Where did Sherlock learn to kiss like that?' He wondered as he felt his friend explore him, not missing a single inch of his warm mouth.

John quickly became aware that his pants were uncomfortable tight, and he had began to absent mindlessly thrusting on Sherlock, looking for any kind of tension. His movements were limited, due to his hands being held above him, and a slightly bigger boy atop him. He stopped and opened his eyes slightly, gazing at his friend. He looked amazing, all hot and bothered right now. He quickly pulled his mouth away, gaining a childish whimper from the other. He sat up slowly, allowing Sherlock to still rest on him. "That.. Was amazing." John said, as the cool winter air blew past his warmed face. Sherlock hummed contently and nuzzled his head into the smaller boy's neck.

"Merry Christmas John. Did I mention I think I love you?"


End file.
